


Random Things What I Done Wrote: Misc Fandoms

by moonblossom



Series: Random Things What I Done Wrote [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Elementary, Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pacific Rim (2013), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUs, Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, miscellaneous, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the tiny miscellaneous fandom drabbles and ficlets I post on tumblr (usually based off an image I've found). These will be updated somewhat irregularly, whenever I happen to get inspired to write one.</p><p>There will be small works from many fandoms here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss & Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted ficlets, from [this adorable list of kiss-related prompts.](http://moonblossom.tumblr.com/post/88296715274/kissing-fic-meme)

Braidedribbon asked for Jawline Kiss and Hermann/Newt:

 

> "Your jaw is  _ **ridiculous**_ , dude.” Newton’s words were mitigated somewhat by the fact that he was currently dragging his finger along the jawline in question, but it still caused Hermann to withdraw slightly. Many people had mocked him for many things over the years, his prominent jaw being only one of them.
> 
> Newton frowned, reaching out as Hermann pulled back.
> 
> "I meant that in the best possible way. It’s gorgeous. It’s unique. It’s part of what makes you you." He was chuckling though, which made it hard to take him seriously.
> 
> "Still don’t believe me?" Newton pulled off his glasses, squinting at Hermann in what was likely supposed to be a seductive manner. On Newton it just made him look more myopic than usual, which finally made Hermann smile slightly.
> 
> What finally cemented things, though, was the feel of Newton’s teeth dragging along Hermann’s jawbone, followed by the shocking heat of his tongue.
> 
> "See? Told you, it’s an amazing jaw."

* * *

 

Megglesthetribble asked for Kiss Along The Hips and Dean/Castiel:

 

> Dean’s body is a stunning map of scars. There are the obvious ones; years’ worth of knife wounds, claw wounds, tooth marks, the occasional bullet graze. There’s the Mark of Cain. There’s the handprint on his shoulder, which is one of Castiel’s favourites, for more reasons than just the obvious.
> 
> But down here, low across his stomach, they’re fewer and farther between. Still there, but with all the layers Dean’s prone to wearing, his torso gets far less abuse than his arms do.
> 
> Nonetheless, Castiel thinks as he trails his lips over one faint, puckered line bisecting Dean’s right hip, they are as beautiful as all the others.

* * *

BootsNBlossoms asked for Upside-Down Kiss and Stiles/Derek:

 

> Derek had to bite his cheek to stop himself from laughing. Stiles had managed to slide halfway under the railing, those long, lanky legs of his caught between the top and bottom slats. His torso and head were hanging down, roughly at the middle of the staircase, putting his face just at eye height. His t-shirt had got all rucked up under his arms, exposing the lightly freckled expanse of his chest.
> 
> "Oh shut up. Get me down or I’ll… I’ll…" Stiles flailed and grumbled, but ran out of steam halfway through, realising he quite literally didn’t have a leg to stand on.
> 
> Snickering, Derek stepped closer. “You’ll what? Pretty sure you’re in no position to be making threats…” he reached out, tracing the definition on Stiles’ abdomen, outlining muscles that hadn’t been there two years ago. He felt the hitch in Stiles’ breathing, knew it had nothing to do with the ridiculous pose he was in.
> 
> Derek leaned in, enough to feel the huff of Stiles’ breath on his mouth. He parted his lips, running his tongue across Stiles’ lower lip - or was it his upper lip. Stiles opened his mouth invitingly, and Derek slipped his tongue in, nipping gently on Stiles’ lips as he did so. Before things got too heated, he stepped backwards and smirked.
> 
> "I think I’ll leave you here for a bit. I can finally get some work done without you bouncing around like a teenager who forgot his Adderall."
> 
> "Hey!" Stiles whined, jerking his hips in an attempt to free himself as Derek stepped away. "I  _am_ a teenager who forgot his Adderall.”

* * *

 

Anonymous asked for Cheek Kiss and Dean/Castiel:

 

> "Y’know, Cas, I don’t know how you do it." Dean’s voice was rougher than usual, gravelly with sleep as they lay curled up together under a pile of comforters.
> 
> "Do what?" Castiel did many things, several of which were far beyond any human’s comprehension. Dean came close on several occasions, though.
> 
> "Your stubble, dude." His fingers reached out, tracing the shadowy outline of the hair along his cheekbone. "Every day, it’s exactly the same."
> 
> Castiel laughed softly. “It’s a… vessel thing. Unless I think about it, nothing really changes.”
> 
> Dean’s fingers continued stroking, the rough callouses on them catching on the faint stubble now and then.
> 
> "I could get rid of it."
> 
> "No, Cas. Don’t. It suits you. Besides…" Dean’s voice dropped even lower as he scooted closer. He brushed his lips over the stubble. "Feels nice when I do that."

* * *

 i-write-sins-not-math-homework asked for Forehead Kiss and Ten/Rose:

> The light of two separate moons limned Rose’s cheeks, turned her gold hair silver. She was curled up peacefully on a blanket, having run out of steam as they watched the skies around them turn green and purple.
> 
> Sometimes he forgot how perfectly human she was. She was so brave, so curious, so eager, that sometimes it was easy to neglect the fact that she needed to sleep on a regular schedule. She mumbled softly in her sleep, mumbled something about her mum.
> 
> The Doctor smiled, pulling the quilt around her as he dusted his lips across her brow. He tucked her hair carefully behind her ear as he murmured softly, “Sweet dreams.”

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Three-Sentence AUs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I opened my inbox on tumblr to the following prompt:  
> 1) Give me a pairing.  
> 2) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3) I will write you a three-sentence fic.

PersianSlipper asked for McGonagall/Hooch, Muggle World:

> Rolanda scowled at the fluttery, florid, impractical skirt Minerva was holding out at her, wondering what in Merlin’s name she’d do if she had to hop on her broom in an emergency.
> 
> "Please just put it on, it’s what Muggle women tend to wear."
> 
> "Then I think I’d rather be a Muggle gent, thank you very much."

* * *

 

Anonymous asked for Dean/Castiel, Dean Doesn't Love Pie:

> "Dean, I found you some warm apple pie." Cas’ voice was rough and deep, but full of pride as he held out the box, knocking Dean out of his reveries of fluffy vanilla sponge and swirled buttercream icing.
> 
> Dean’s heart sank slightly, but he smiled as widely as he could and picked up a fork.

* * *

Anonymous asked for Bones/Themselves, Middle of a Starship Battle:

> Bones careened out of sickbay and into the corridor and slid right into the amorphous grey being, and felt an instant, primal attraction.  _I don’t have time for this nonsense_ , he thought to himself, but promptly realised that if he didn’t seize the opportunity, he’d never get another. Boldly, he pressed his lips to where he assumed the featureless alien’s mouth was and felt it tremble against him.

* * *

 

A different Anonymous asked for Chekov/Themselves, Any Situation:

> The Enterprise seemed to be filling up with the grey, vaguely humanoid life-forms. Chekov was doing his best to navigate the corridors but with the way he tended to rush around like a gangly ostrich, he was bound to run into one eventually. The moment he touched this one, he found himself wondering why he’d held off for so long and quickly gave in to temptation and kissed the creature enthusiastically.

* * *

InternetServiceProvider asked for Tony/Bruce, Coffee Shop:

> Bruce scowled at the uncooperative espresso maker, working his way through the calming breathing exercises his therapist had given him when he was startled by a tap on the shoulder.
> 
> He spun around and found himself face-to-face with a charismatic, grinning man, all sparkling white teeth and ridiculously groomed facial hair.
> 
> "I bet I can fix that for you."

* * *

 

Anonymous asked for Korra/Bolin, 30s Swing Dance:

> Korra had been expecting Bolin to be as awkward and clumsy as she was, and she wasn’t sure whether to be disappointed or thrilled when that turned out not to be the case. He moved with the heft befitting an Earthbender, and yet there was an airy grace to his movements, giving him lift and length to balance the focus and solidity of his feet. As he swung her easily into the air, she concentrated all her will into her airbending, hoping it would give her the floaty elegance she’d need to not fall flat on her face and take poor Bolin with her.

* * *

 

 

 


	3. INVESTIGATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elementary/Hogwarts, Inspired by this [adorable drawing of Sherlock in Watson's dormitory](http://against-stars.tumblr.com/post/56203818585/good-morning-miss-watson-get-dressed-we-have) by against-stars.

"WATSON!"

Joan groaned as the bright light flooded the relative safety of her canopy bed. She rolled over, one arm shielding her eyes, but she knew the gesture was useless. She’d long stopped trying to figure out if Sherlock was sneaking his way in or just solving the riddles the Ravenclaw doorknocker came up with - either option was equally plausible.

"Watson hurry! Here are your clothes!" She glared at Sherlock with as much ire as she could muster in her sleep-addled state as he dumped her clothes - and Clyde - on her bed.

"Come on then! Get dressed! Rubella Weasley’s bookbag has gone missing and I promised we’d find it."

"Sherlock, if you think I’m getting dressed with you in here…"

"Oh, of course. My apologies." Sherlock spun on his heels, but made no move to actually leave the enclosure of the drapery. With another long-suffering sigh Joan sat up and shrugged. The quicker she was dressed, the quicker they’d be out and about, and the quicker he’d stop driving her batty.


	4. Kodiak Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis Beacham posted the following on tumblr:  
> [I’ve decided that Winnie the Pooh and Paddington Bear are drift compatible and would drive a bear-shaped Jaeger.](http://travisbeacham.tumblr.com/post/59626402028/from-the-desk-of-mr-travis-beacham)
> 
> Then this happened.

The alarm went off, interrupting the relative peace in the Shatterdome. 

"Oh, bother" thought Pooh, as he feebly attempted to pull his paw out of the jar of honey Dr. Gottlieb had given him. He liked Dr. Gottlieb, he was quiet and smart, and for some reason he found Pooh endlessly amusing. Pooh didn’t think Dr. Gottlieb smiled enough, so he was glad to make him happy now and again.

Paddington waddled into the room and doffed his hat.

"Come along, Pooh! They are prepping the Kodiak Omega for us."

Sighing, Pooh held up his paw. Paddington laughed and helped pull the jar off. They skipped off down the hall, passing Miss Mako, who squealed in delight. Paddington bowed deeply, smiling as she clapped her hands. Miss Mako was charming and gave some of the best hugs, but this was not the time for hugs. They would have to wait. There were Kaiju to destroy.


	5. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mydwynter said "Man, I really want there to be a good Steve Rogers/Jack Harkness story somewhere. I would totally read the shit out of that" and I kind of went off the deep end.

The silence rattling around in Steve’s head was shattered as he dropped his gym bag to the floor with a heavy thud.

"J—" His tongue cleft to the roof of his mouth, and suddenly he was seventeen and gawky again. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Jack?"

Those blue eyes, that winning grin with too many teeth. There’s no way it was anyone else. He strode across the hall, arms wide.

"STEVE! Baby! Long time no see!"

Steve shook his head. Maybe he’d tripped and fallen in the gym, and this was all a hallucination. Jack didn’t look a day older than he had last time Steve had seen him, and that was going on seventy years now.

"But…"

Jack waved a hand flamboyantly. “It’s a long story. And you… I feel like we’ve got a LOT of catching up to do.” He wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders and Steve, flustered, lost, sucked into the gravity well that was Captain Jack Harkness’s personality, followed.


	6. I Remember...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt on Tumblr, "things you said that I wasn't meant to hear"  
> Steve/Bucky, MCU

I’ve loved him since… before.”

Steve’s words to Natasha were still rattling around in his head. He’d known they hadn’t been meant for him to hear, but that hadn’t stopped him listening in anyway. The whole hiding in the shadows thing was proving harder to break than he was willing to admit to himself.

He heard the steady thud of Steve’s footsteps and darted back to the window. He stared out over the New York skyline. It wasn’t the New York he still had broken memories of. It was too tall and too crowded and too wrong, but whenever it got overwhelming his eyes would seek out something familiar in the landscape and he’d be grounded.

Steve was standing behind him, about four feet away and a little to the left. He didn’t even need to look into the reflection of the glass to know. They were helping him get his memories back, but he hadn’t lost the reflexes that had been programmed into him yet. He kept staring outwards, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart in chest. It was rare his pulse jumped like this, but apparently all the brainwashing and training in the world was no match for emotional nerves.

“Buck… uh… James… er…”

He couldn’t help it. He laughed softly. Turned around. Studied Steve for a minute.

“Bucky’s fine, I think. Feels okay. Familiar.”

Steve’s smile could have lit up the room. “Alright then, Bucky. How are you settling in?”

He looked around, studying the huge room they’d given him. He was under no delusions, knew the room was full of surveillance equipment. He was free to come and go throughout the building, but there was always someone or something watching him. He shrugged.

“It’s big. Soft. Quiet.”

The smile Steve gave him, smaller now than the last one, and a little bit sad, said it all. It was too much space, not enough noise. Steve knew. Probably thought the same thing. Give him the noisy, smelly chaos of the barracks any day.

Facing the window again, the words slipped out of his mouth before he realised what he was saying. “I heard you before. With Tasha.” He couldn’t take it any more. He felt Steve freeze next to him.

“Buck, I’m sorry. I didn’t think… guess your hearing’s better than mine, too.”

He turned, hoping to look into the eyes of his oldest friend, but Steve was staring resolutely at the floor instead. He sighed, stepped in close to Steve, and tipped Steve’s chin up with one finger. Steve’s eyes met his, full of confusion and a little bit of hope.

He leaned in, pressed his lips gently to the corner of Steve’s mouth, felt Steve gasp against him before relaxing.

“I don’t remember much, Stevie. But I remember this.”


End file.
